


Gaypride

by Helloitsriki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Kaiba Seto Has Issues, Kinda?, M/M, Marriage, Mutou Yuugi Needs a Hug, Scratching, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, True Love, Unhealthy Relationships, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloitsriki/pseuds/Helloitsriki
Summary: Kaiba has hard issues in this One-Shot.English is not my native language ;w;"
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 6





	Gaypride

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a wonderful friend and beautiful human being which also named the One-Shot! <3

Yugi was married to the man he loved the most. Every day it felt like a dream. Every day it felt so incredible good, that the small male couldn't believe that the marriage really happened. Just the golden ring on his ring finger was proof enough that he belonged to his partner. His partner, which slept quietly next to him: Seto Kaiba. Yugi watched him as the others chest rose and sunk. The man he adored the most was laying next to him and looked relaxed, but Yugi knew that it was an exhausting evening yesterday. Kaiba was awake for such a long time, Yugi was glad that today was his day off. This man was beautiful in any way possible. He was caring, he was determinded to be a good partner and he was loyal to his husband. He was always the first one to make sure that Yugi was okay and always the last one to leave the scenery whenever something happened. Carefully he placed a kiss onto the others cheek before he slowly got up. With tiny steps he sneaked to the bathroom, which was just around the corner and switched on the light. He had to blink a few times to adjust to the lightning before he walked over to the large mirror on the wall. His purple eyes glanced over his naked body. His neck was marked with dark hickeys, his chest was still hurting from the deep scratches and his wrists on his hands were blue and purple. Yesterday evening they had sex. And it was more intense than ever before. He was tied down to the bed poles while Seto was hovering over him. It was okay for Yugi that it was a bit rough, he never minded it. But yesterday, Kaiba said something which caught Yugis attention. _You won't go anywhere._  
A big sigh escaped Yugis lips. It was unclear what the other was thinking, but Yugi would never leave Kaibas side. They were married after all and Yugi was loyal to his partner. He shook off the bad feeling he had and decided to take a shower. With a light gasp he turned on the water and quickly moved away, because the water took a while to adjust to the right temperature. Meanwhile he placed a towel on the bottom and grabbed another bigger towel, which he just threw next to the shower. He let his hand trace over his ruffled hair before he entered the shower. A tired moan escaped the lips of the small man as he felt the warm water running down his body. Yugi closed his eyes and twitched lightly as the water ran over his fresh scratches over his chest and back, leaving him with a burning feeling. It felt good. A sweet amount of pain was a welcome turn for all those sweet words Kaiba said to him during the day. _You are beautiful. That's my man. Please take care. I love you._ Yugis lips were formed to a small smile. "I love you too." he whispered lightly in a dreamy voice. He loved it when Seto was still asleep when Yugi woke up. He loved it when he came home from work and kissed his lips as a welcome. He loved it when he was around him. But he also loved it when Seto showed his anger, his frustration and worries about huge projects for the upcoming dates. All those things made Seto human. And Yugi thought that he often forgot that he was even alive. It filled Yugi with sadness that Kaiba hadn't really been on vacations or festivals before they met. But that was one of many reasons that he was married to him. He loved this man and he would make sure that Seto started to enjoy the life to the fullest.   
With a quick turn of his hand, he stopped the running water and opened the door before he grabbed the large towel and wrapped it around his slim body. With careful steps Yugi walked out of the shower and felt the fabric of the smaller towel on the ground. It was warm and soft. Yugi gently closed his eyes. The bathroom had always been his place. He knew that Kaiba wouldn't follow or disturb him whenever he was in the bathroom. It was his little private area when Yugi wanted to be alone. 

"Are you done yet?"  
A dark and raspy voice could be heard after it knocked on the door. It was Seto. Yugi twitched up as he was rudely torn from his daydreaming, quickly rubbing his body dry. "Ah- yes! Just give me a few more minutes please!" he answered and heard an impatient snore from outside. Then footsteps folllowed. Kaiba walked away. Hastily, Yugi thew the towel over his head and ruffled it to dry his hair too. After that he tossed it into the washing basket before he got himself ready and dressed. "I'm done~!" he sang after he opened the door. It was never locked, Yugi didn't understand why he should do that. There was no need to lock the doors. He was married after all. "It surely took you some time today." Kaiba huffed and walked up to Yugi. His blue eyes gazed over the clothed body before he reached down and kissed his hair. His nose nuzzled into it, inhaling the smell of his partner. "You changed the shampoo?" he whispered gently before he straightened himself up again. Yugi nodded. "Yes. Do you like it?" he asked and tilted his head. "No, but I guess I can tolerate it until the bottle is empty." he murmured a bit salty, causing Yugi to chuckle a bit. "That's exactly what you said last time, too! Now, now, take a shower already. You're always so grumpy when you slept for too long." he said with a warm smile as he watched Seto roll his eyes and disappearing in the bathroom.

That was six months ago.  


Yugi felt something warm on his cheek which caused him to slowly open his eyes. "I'm home, love." The voice was low and soft. "Welcome...Welcome home, honey." Yugi answered tired and lifted himself up, bubblily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Are they okay?" Kaibas asked, leaving the smaller male in confusion. Seto sighed and placed his suitcase on its place before he kneeled down in front of the bed, gently lifting Yugis bare foot up. "Your feet. You had an accident six months ago, don't you remember?" he asked, carefully stroking over the soft skin. Yugi leaned forward, lightly tilting his head. The sensation tickled a bit and caused him to chuckle quietly. His cheeks turned lightly red, while the chain on his ankle rustled a bit. It was a light chain, more like a foot accessory than a chain. It was losely wrapped around his ankle and led to one of the bed poles. "You really don't have to worry about me that much, Seto." Yugi said calmly and reached forward to cup Kaibas face in his hand before he kissed him gently. "I can already walk a few steps, but it's still painful." It was a lie. Yugi knew that it wasn't an accident. It was Kaiba himself who broke Yugis ankles and chained him to the bed. His feet are fine already, but he didn't want to get hurt again, so he lied about his status. Still, Yugi felt terrible sorry. Everything was taken away from Seto, he never really had anything on his own except his brother. He worked so hard and always found a solution to a present problem, but he never got the credits for it. So to Yugi, it was only natural that Kaiba had those bad feelings. He was afraid to lose Yugi too. But Yugi wouldn't let that happen. He was his husband and he swore that he would show Kaiba what life was really about. He loved him, but whenever Yugi tried to explain Kaiba that locking him up or chaining him to the bed wasn't a really good idea, then-. . .  
"I understand." Kaiba said and straightened himself up again before he hooked his index finger into his black overall. "I'm in the mood for a bath today. What about you?" he asked and took off his white coat before he placed it over the chair back. Yugi twitched up and wiggled lightly, causing the light chain to rustle a bit. "So you bought bath bombs, after all~?" he giggled lightly, earning a "Whatever." from his husband. Seto rolled up his sleeves of his warm black overall and went into the bathroom to prepare everything. With his big purple eyes, Yugi watched him disappear and waited patiently. 

The bathroom. In which the so called accident happened. Yugi was in the bathroom alone and stood under the shower. He really tried to get himself clean again. Burning wounds from scratches on his back, dark hickeys all over his body. . . They had done it, like every other now and then. But it was always getting more rough from time to time. He wanted to be sure that everything was washed away, so he took his time. The time passed and Kaiba was worried if his husband was okay. After knocking on the door to check if he was still there and didn't get an answer, he pushed the door open, finding Yugi on the window which was spread open. His blue eyes widened and his body was in shock. He was about to leave him. Yugi, the man he loved the most, was about to leave him behind. Just like everyone else did. "You..." he growled, unable to find the words in anger. "Seto! It's not like that! Please, let me explain!" Yugi cried out, trying to calm down his husband. "Explain huh? Sure. Just go ahead and offer me all those fairytales you have stored in your head." Kaiba hissed, before his blue eyes met the scissor, which was laying on the sink. He grabbed it in anger and blacked out completely.

With a sigh, Yugi let himself fall back on the soft sheets again. He looked up to the ceiling rather abscent. "I love you, Seto. I love you with all my heart. . .But I don't know if this is the right thing to do." he murmured to himself. "I think it is the right thing to do. You are going to sleep outside if you're planning on not getting cleaned." the brown haired man said while his arms were crossed. He stood next to the bed and looked to Yugi with a raised brow. "The bathtub is ready. Let's go." Seto pulled out the key to the lock which was attached to the chain. It was as fragile as Yugi himself. He scooped his partner up and let Yugi wrap his legs around his hips and his arms around his neck, so Kaiba could support his back better. Yugi laid his head on the others chest as Kaiba walked with him to the bathroom. _Badum. Badum._ Kaibas heart. . .Yugi could hear it. It was so strong, full of rhythm and full of life. No. No, he could never leave him. He loved this man. This man, which carried him around for six months now. This man, which always cared for him so much. What was he even thinking?

As Yugi placed his head on his chest, Kaiba looked down and gently leaned his head onto the one of the smaller male. This fragile man was his husband. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to embrace his love and he wanted Yugi to know, that he loved him so much. . . Yet he couldn't trust Yugi fully ever again. Since the accident happened six month ago, he had this strong feeling that he needed to protect Yugi from literally everything. He broke his angles and haven't told Kaiba how he did it. As many times as Kaiba tried to think about it, it was still a mystery. He knew that Yugi was in the bathroom. He knew that they had a fight, but- . . .The next thing Kaiba remembered was that Yugi was laying on the ground, screaming and crying in excruciating pain.  
With an unpleasant sigh Kaiba closed his eyes and shook of that image of horror, before he opened the door to the bathroom and entered it with Yugi. Within the room it smelled pleasantly like soap and fresh towels. With careful moves Kaiba placed Yugi on one soft towel. "If you need any help-"

"-I'm good by myself. Thank you, Seto." Yugi said with a warm smile as he grabbed his shirt, just to pull it over his fluffy head. He folded the shirt and placed it next to him, as he looked to Kaiba, which undressed himself. Yugi could stand. Yugi could walk. But still, he was too afraid to tell him. Yugi was afraid that the accident might repeat itself, so he wanted to keep it low for the time being. He undressed himself as well and waited for Kaiba to pick him up. Yugi was really touched how slow and steady Seto entered the bathtub with him on his arms. The smaller man could feel how the arms of his partners gently shivered until both were embraced with water. Kaiba was leaning on the wall of the bathtub, while Yugi was leaning on Kaiba. With a soft moan, the smaller male closed his eyes. "It's been a while, love." he said quitely and looked up to meet with the blue eyes of his partner. Yugi earned a smirk. "Are you asking for sex, Yugi?" he hummed and leaned forward to kiss the forehead of his husband. A light blush could be seen around Yugis nose. Well-! It's been a while since they bathed together but on the other hand. . . "Are you going to accept it if I do?" he asked back and turned around to face Kaiba the right way, taking a seat on his lap. His purple eyes were focusing the blue ones of his partner as he tiltled his head. "You surely learned how to place your words, Yugi." Seto answered with a smirk before he kissed him on his lips. Short, but gentle. Then he kissed him again. Longer and deeper. Kaiba placed a hand on Yugis chin to lift his head up a bit. Yugi sighed into the kiss and closed his eyes, carefully wrapping his arms around the others neck. Yes. Maybe that was the solution to everything. Maybe if they would start new again and Yugi could finally show Seto that he wouldn't run away. It had been a month since they last did it. And Yugi was on the rim of breaking. It was painful, rough. . . And without any love. He couldn't feel the warmth of Kaibas Body, he couldn't feel this ticklish feeling he had in the beginning. But tonight should be different! That's what he thought every time. 

Yugis lips felt so incredible soft today, Kaiba almost forgot how they tasted. With his thumb he stroked one cheek of Yugi while his other hand pulled him closer and felt the skin on his back. He loved him. He loved him so much that it hurt. With an obsessive grab he pulled Yugi closer just a bit more, so he could feel his husbands chest against his own. His hands caressed over the back of his partner up and down, feeling every inch of him. Kaiba pulled back and caught himself staring at Yugis features. "Yugi..." he whispered and his voice gently echoed in the bathroom. He was beautiful. Seto loved his joyful being, his positive thinking and his warm empathy. He loved how he talked, thought and solved conflicts. Yugi was one of a kind and Kaiba was glad that he was his partner. No. . .He was thankful. With another kiss he sealed their lips once more as his hand on the back trailed over Yugis fragile side, just to feel the others chest with his thin but large hands. Without much searching he found the others nipples and curiously stroked over them, leaving Yugi to moan into the kiss. "They're standing tall, love." he whispered against Yugis lips. Yugi made himself a bit smaller in embarrassment. "But that's not the only thing which is standing, am I right?" Kaiba asked with a husky voice, sliding along the others body just to wrap his hand around the already hard errection of the other. "Gn- Y-Yes...!" Yugi whined honest in a high-pitched voice, burrying his face into the neck of his brown haired partner. Kaiba could feel gentle kisses on his neck, causing him to close his eyes a bit longer. Yugi was always so careful with him. But both knew how they could be. And Kaiba wasn't really into bloomy sex. He wanted to feel his partner with every sense. Kaibas nose snuggled against Yugis ear before he placed a gentle kiss on it. "I wonder, Yugi.." he started to work on Yugis member as he spoke, causing his partner to twitch up and bucking his hips forward. "..how long you were going to hide it from me." Seto stopped and squeezed his hand tightly, causing Yugi to clench is teeth in pain. His nails lighty digged into his husbands shoulders. "Wh-What do you mean, honey?" Yugi said with a dry throat, looking at him with a shock in his eyes. "When exactly have you planned on telling me that your feet are okay? Even a blind man knows that bones are healing pretty fast when they are cared for. For fucks sake Yugi, I'm asking you if you think that I'm a fool. My name is Seto Kaiba, not Joey Wheeler." he said with a serious look on his eyes. Well, that was awkward! And scary. Yugi didn't know how to react to that, nor what to say. "I-.." he started, but soon felt a finger on his lips, keeping his mouth shut. Yes, it might would be better not to speak at all. He looked down, dropping his head guiltily. He should have told him. But Yugi was just afraid that Kaiba might black out once more. He didn't want to feel the pain again. He didn't want to be afraid of his own husband. 

Suddenly Yugi felt nails in his skin which scratched down his entire back, causing him to scream in pain. His own nails digged into Kaibas shoulders as his head dropped on them again, burrying his head into the neck of the other again. "That was a bad move, Yugi." he heard the darker voice of his husband echoing in the bathroom bevor his body was lifted. In shock Yugi twitched up, panicking eyes met the cold blue ones. "No- love! Please, let's talk this out!" Yugi knew what was about to happen. Yugi knew what pain he was about to receive, but still. . ."I love you, Yugi."  
With those words echoing in his mind, he felt how Kaibas hands guided him down. He felt the pain as his partner entered him without any preperation. Yugi screamed and started to cry while he rested his head on the shoulder of the man he loved. He felt the pain which were caused by the same man he hugged tighter and he felt his hips moving, pushing hard into him. Those hips belonged to the same man he adored the most. He was hurt by the same man which cared for him ever since and more since Kaiba blacked out. He felt the warm blood from the scratches which were caused by the same man he woke up to every morning before he kissed him goodbye. "I..love you..too.." he cried high-pitched, really trying to maintain a steady voice. Yugi felt Kaibas head leaning against his own as his thrusts went faster and harder, leavining him no time to adjust to the length within him. It hurt so much, yet it felt so good to finally be able to feel his partner again. Yugi hugged him tightly while he raised his eyebrows and keeping his eyes shut. A constant shiver rushed through his body, waves of pain keeping the smaller male from relaxing. Yugi felt alive. He felt alive and loved. "I love you. I love you. I love you." he cried out between every thust as he pressed his body against Kaibas, feeling the heat from skin to skin. Tears ran along his cheeks and mixed with the water, which obeyed the movements from the taller male.   
Kaiba felt the warmth of Yugis body against his and leaned in before he bit into the ear of his partner, causing him to moan loudly. With another scratch, he suddenly felt something warm and thick. It wasn't water. Kaiba lifted his hand and looked at the blood which found its way right along his fingers into the transparent gold. Yugis back was completely bloody, red stripes were signaling pain. Just the sweet voice of Yugi saved Kaiba from blacking out once again. _I love you. I love you. I love you._ Kaiba closed his eyes as he felt Yugi clenching around him tightly. He wanted to answer him. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, but he couldn't. With a last grab he digged his nails into Yugis shoulders, causing him to cry out once more before he pushed hard into him, feeling the orgasm take over him. He could hear Yugis cries as he hugged him tightly. The salty sweat on his hands mixed with the bloody scratches of Yugis back, but he couldn't help himself. The feeling was too intense, too overwhelming and he couldn't maintain the safety which Yugi needed. He felt helpless hands gently scratching on his back, not even trying to hurt him. He felt how Yugis cries slowly faded and how they turned into a weak wimper. He knew that Yugi was searching for Kaiba in his mind, but-... "I'm sorry, Yugi." Kaiba said with a soft and warm voice. He couldn't rescue him. He couldn't catch him. He just could watch and stare how Yugi was falling into the emptiness. His partner was always stronger than him, there was no doubt. Even now, Yugi would ask if he was okay when Kaiba would look sad. But he couldn't do more than hugging him tightly and wait until everything was over, while the salt of his sweat mixed with the wounds of Yugi. As Seto felt that his partner relaxed, he dared to take a look. Crying eyes, red cheeks and trembling lips were the first things he saw. Yugis body was trembling as he helt onto Kaiba with weak hands. "Yugi..." he sighed and cupped his face, gently kissing his lips. With his thumbs he washed away the tears which kept running over Yugis face. "I love you, Seto.." he whined with a shivering voice, gently nuzzling his nose into his husbands neck, before he closed his eyes. 

Kaiba didn't know how much time has passed, but the water was about to get cold. He sat there with him, still being in Yugi and gently stroking his head. He blacked out again. But this time, Kaiba was aware. He was aware of everything. "How could you love someone like me, Yugi?" he asked quietly, staring blankly at the door. He gently tapped his husband and made sure that he woke up. "Get yourself cleaned. I'll be waiting outside." he said and carefully pulled himself out of Yugi, causing him an unpleasant feeling but he was too tired to react to it properly. All this pain knocked him out for-. . .Yeah, for how long? The adrenaline was high, Yugi was exhausted but still, he nodded quietly before he felt the water moving as Kaiba went out of the bathtub. Yugi closed his eyes again but with the sound of a closing door, he suddenly woke up.   
"Ah! Uh-...Huh?" Yugi rubbed his tired eyes and looked around. Where was his partner? Where was his husband? Slowly, he remembered. Ah, he should go and clean himself. "But...All alone...?" Yugi asked in a lowered voice before his body gave him a warning shiver. The water was too cold, so he had to use the shower. He pulled the plug and watched the water disappearing. And with that, also his tears and the blood. Wit a sigh he scratched his head and turned on the shower before entering it. At first it was good to feel the warm water again. The sex was rough again. Really rough. But this time, Yugi felt the warm blood on his back mixing with the transparent gold, leaving an unpleasant shiver through his whole body. It burned. It burned and it hurt so much that Yugi had problems to surpress his tears. And after all, he started to cry. He crouched down and burried his face into his hands whilte the water kept running over his body, washing away the witnesses from this night. He should just go. He should leave his husband. His body got weaker and weaker every time, it was hard to come back to reality. And the reality was, that Kaiba would hurt him. Whenever he thought Yugi did something wrong. But on the other hand, he cared for him so long. He never even doubted him in any way. He always supported him. No. It would be wrong to just leave him. Yugi wouldn't be better than Kaibas stepfather. Yugi wouldn't be better than Kaibas real father. Yugi would just be another one to Kaiba.   
With the back of his hand he whipped away his tears before he got up. It was time to talk. With clenched teeth, Yugi cleaned himself and rinsed himself down before he dried his hair and put on his pajamas. He took a big breath before he opened the door, finding Kaiba reading in the bed.

"On the altar. . .I promised you something. And I will keep that promise, no matter what." Yugi said with a serious face as he walked to the bed. Kaiba looked up and tilted his head. "What do you mean?" he asked and placed to book on the night stand. "I love you, Seto Kaiba. I always have, I always do and I always will." Yugi went on his side and grabbed the fragile chain. "There is no need for that. There is no need for anything like that, do you hear me?" he said a bit louder before he crawled onto the bed, showing his husband his ring. "We. Are. Married. That means you belong to me and I belong to you. I won't go anywhere." Yugi huffed and rushed under the blankets, hissing at the pain his back was causing. But he snuggled up to his man, gently placing his head on the others chest just to hear Kaibas heartbeat. "I will stay by your side. So please trust me." he said quietly and waited for an answer. As he was unsure if Kaibas had heard him, Yugi looked up. And what he saw left him in shock. Kaiba cried. Tears searched quietly their way along his cheeks. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. He just-...cried. He wanted to hide his tears behind a hand, but before he could do that, Yugi grabbed the hand and entwined their fingers. He smiled softly before he placed a gentle kiss on each of Kaibas eyes. "Lets get some sleep, shall we?" he whispered and Kaiba nodded quietly. They snuggled up, Yugi hugging his husband while he was in his arms as they slowly felt asleep together.


End file.
